Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyvinyl chloride polymer (PVC) board and, more particularly, to a PVC composite material, a foam board, a production method and apparatus thereof, and flooring.
Description of the Related Art
Polyvinyl chloride polymer (PVC) foam boards, known as Xuefu boards and Andi boards, contain polyvinyl chloride polymer as the main chemical composition. During production, a mixture of PVC, a foaming agent and the like is foamed at high temperature, the melt is then extruded by an extruder and conveyed into a mold for shaping and cooling, and the profiles after shaped are cut to obtain the desired boards. The existing formulation of materials forming the PVC foam boards has certain disadvantages. For example: (1) the foaming effect is not so adequate and even, thus to fail to achieve the mute effect due to the use of a single foaming agent; (2) the compositions of the supplementary materials are not so proper, resulting in insufficient strength, hardness and toughness of the boards, thus further shortening the service life of the boards; (3) PVC is likely to be decomposed under light and heat conditions, so the properties of the products are not stable; (4) as the surface of the workpieces is likely to be scratched, the appearance is dissatisfied. Those factors have a great influence on the quality of the boards. Hence, it is necessary to develop a novel PVC composite material to improve the quality of relative products effectively.